


Call Her Names

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [60]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House visits Stacy in the mental ward of PPTH and they talk about Cameron.  It's a thing.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Her Names

Her face almost brightened when he came in this time. She'd gotten used to his visits, but they were always too short. She craved company. His more than most, because he didn't spend his time trying to convince her she'd be fine. He talked to her like they were old friends chatting in a coffee shop.

He leaned in the doorway and asked if she wanted to go outside. She did. She really did want to go outside. The doctors only let her out for group yard time. She shook her head at him. "Here's fine."

"Get off the bed and come with me. Doc says it's okay. Honest," he told her.

Rather than argue, she slid off the bed to follow him. A small stuffed horse clenched in one hand, a law book in the other. They were comforting to her.

She glanced to either side of the corridor as she followed her visitor. The world outside her room still made her nervous. Her world was slowly expanding, but the strange quietness in her head was still as unsettling as ever. She couldn't pin down if the lack of voices bothered her or if it was the fear that they'd all come back in a rush.

"Stacy," House said quietly, "it really is okay. I cleared it with your shrink."

She nodded and followed him. His reassurances didn't make her any less nervous. She clung to her book and her stuffed horse and followed him.

They stepped out to a small patio, secluded from a majority of the grounds. House sat in one chair, his soda cup placed on the table next to a paper sack and a second cup. Stacy stood behind the opposite chair, cradling her possessions. She glanced up at the sky, almost gazing at it in wonder.

"Sit, Stacy," House said.

She stayed behind the chair for another three minutes before she sat. Quietly, she blinked across the table at House. This was unusual for her. House was her only visitor most weeks and she was rarely allowed outside beyond 'yard time'. Her room had a window, which was nice, but it wasn't the same as being outside.

Stacy shrugged her shoulders once and slid her items onto the table. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Don't know. Was gonna leave that up to you."

Stacy curled her arms around her knees, feet propped on the chair, and said nothing. What was she supposed to say? The only thing on her mind was the nothingness in her head.

House would wait her out. She knew that. He would wait a very long time if he was being stubborn enough. She didn't know how stubborn he was being today, so she asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Burgers. Want one?" He pushed the bag toward her.

She tucked her lips in, thinking. When was the last time she'd had a real burger? Everything served to her at the hospital was some form of plain sandwich.

Stacy nodded. "Yes." She didn't reach for the bag, but waited for him to slide it to her. She ate the burger slowly and silently.

House wasted no time working through his own burger. He was just as quiet. 'Watching her eat. She needed to make him stop staring.

"Tell me about Cameron," she muttered around her soda straw.

He blinked. She'd caught him off guard. "Why?"

Another shrug. "I like hearing you talk about her." It gave her something to focus on that wasn't terrible. He was always in a better mood talking about his girlfriend.

"Well," he began as he leaned back in his chair and dropped his feet onto the table, "she loves it when I call her names." He sipped his soda. "Not just any names, but 'slut' and 'dirty girl'. Names like that."

"Why does she like for you to do that?" Stacy asked, stroking her fingers across the spine of her law book.

House's mouth curved in a brief smile. "She gets off on it. Better still, _I_ get off on her reactions to the words."

"How does she react?" Stacy asked as casually and vacantly as though she were asking about the weather in passing.

"Her body shivers," House dropped his feet to the ground and leaned his elbows on the table, "and I can see her hair ripple across her shoulders." He sipped his soda. "If I feel between her legs, she's wet for me. Wanting me. And that's pretty fucking awesome."

Stacy smiled. She could feel herself blush slightly at his descriptions. But this is what she had been looking for - companionship and conversation. Even House's particular brand of both. It helped her feel like she was still a part of the outside world. Most of the people she had conversations with were more interested in her thoughts and feelings and her mental state. She wanted to talk about food and sex and law and the feeling you get when someone hugs you. Hell, even House talking about verbally humiliating his girlfriend because he gets off on it was more welcome.

It wasn't the usual garbage she had to deal with. Plus, the way House talked about it was hot. She could tell he enjoyed playing with Cameron. And, on really lonely nights, she could imagine herself in situations similar to the ones he described to her. She never told him about those nights. Even when he asked.

She wanted him to stay longer, but he couldn't. His leg hurt and he needed to avoid clinic duty. He walked her back to her room and left her with a card with his cell phone number.

'In case you want me to call you names,' he'd told her.

She tucked the card into one of her books and tried to forget about it. She wasn't sure she was trying hard enough.


End file.
